The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a connection system for modular networking devices in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, networking systems, sometimes include modular devices that allow those networking systems to perform networking functions. For example, switches may include modular line card devices that can be easily coupled to and decoupled from the switch in order to provide different functionality in the switch. Referring now to FIGS. 2A and 2B, components of a conventional modular switch 200 are illustrated in order to discuss conventional connections systems utilized with conventional modular line cards. The conventional modular switch 200 is illustrated as a two rack unit (2U) device with a pair of line card devices 202 that each include a line card board 202a, a plurality of external line card connectors 202b mounted to the line card board 202a, a plurality of internal line card connectors 202c mounted to the line card board 202a, and a plurality of physical layer (PHY) devices mounted to the line card board 202a, with traces in the line card board 202a extending between the external line card connectors 202b and the PHY devices 202d, as well as between the PHY devices 202d and the internal line card connectors 202c. 
The conventional modular switch 200 also includes a switching/route processing device 204 that includes a switching/route processing board 204a, a plurality of first internal switching/route processing connectors 204b mounted to the switching/route processing board 204a, a plurality of second internal switching/route processing connectors 204c mounted to the switching/route processing board 204a, a switching/route processing processor 204d mounted to the switching/route processing board 204a, and a heat sink 204e engaging the switching/route processing processor 204d, with traces in the switching/route processing board 204a extending between the first switching/route processing connectors 204b and the switching/route processing processor 204d, as well as between the switching/route processing processor 204d and the second switching/route processing connectors 204c. The conventional modular switch 200 also includes a pair of connection devices 206 that each include a connection device board 206a, a plurality of first internal connection device connectors 206b mounted to the connection device board 206a, and a plurality of second internal connection device connectors 206c mounted to the connection device board 206a, with traces in the connection device board 206a extending between the first connection device connectors 206b and the second connection device connectors 206c. As can be seen in FIG. 2B, in the conventional modular switch 200, the line card devices 202 are coupled to the switching/route processing device 204 via the connection devices 206, and specifically by connecting the internal line card connectors 202c to the first internal connection device connectors 206b, and connecting the second internal connection device connectors 206c to the first internal switching/route processing connectors 204b. Such conventional connection systems raise a number of issues.
For example, the number of the connections (i.e., the internal line card connectors 202c to the first internal connection device connectors 206b, and the second internal connection device connectors 206c to the first internal switching/route processing connectors 204b) along with the length of the traces (i.e., in the line card board 202a, the connection device board 206a, and the switching/route processing board 204a) can induce significant power losses (e.g., on the order of 15-30 dB) that dilute the signal received and transmitted by the switching/route processing processor 204d. As such, the PHY devices 202d are required on the line card devices 202 in order to perform re-driving and/or re-timing operations that boost the signal so that it may be received and transmitted by the switching/route processing processor 204d in a condition (e.g., having a signal strength) that allows for its processing. However, such PHY devices add significant cost to the system, require additional power, produce additional heat that can cause thermal issues, and delay the transmission of the signal due to its processing by the switching/route processing processor 204d. 
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved modular networking device connection system.